Ninjago: Journey's Wings
by TheRealBlaireNightwing
Summary: After the incident with Blaire's brother, Dimitri; Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd grieve the loss of their friends but continue on by taking advantage of the angels' mortal home, only to be visited by them once more in a desperate attempt to save not only their lives, but the rest of the world from the newest threat. -Sequel to Ninjago: The Journey Continues-
1. It's Supposed To Be A New Beginning

**Chapter One**

**It's Supposed To Be A New Beginning**

**Megan's Point of View:**

I stood in the center of the ground and watched as Rachel paced back and forth. It had been nearly half an hour since we sent Amari to deliver the message.

"Where is she?!" Rachel shouted, "She was supposed to be back, like, an hour ago!"

"Technically it's been thirty minutes and five-point-five seconds," I corrected.

Rachel scowled and continued to pace across the ground, scuffing her feet into the dirt with each drag, and breaking the silence with a flash of sound and light, Amari returned.

"Sorry I'm late you guys," Amari said with a slight catch of her breath.

Rachel ran over and slapped her on the back of the head, "Where have you been?"

"Eating ice cream with pandas," said Amari in a sarcastic tone, "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

Standing up, I asked with worry, "Did anyone see you?"

Still rubbing the back of her head, she answered, "No, not unless you count that squirrel I saw sleeping in an old burrito. People can litter so much at the park."

"You went to the park?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Of course not! I was passing by it while on my way here. And why should it matter if anybody did see me? It's not like we're fighting Dimirtri again!" Amari argued.

"It matters because it's possible that something else out there is looking for us!"

"Would both of you knock it off!" I yelled, "We're not going to get caught! That's what we called them for. We can't go through this alone, but we also have to remember that it's not only about us this time. Got it?"

"Whatever you say….general," Rachel said with a scowl.

She walked past me and sat down on a large rock as Amari plopped herself down on the grass with an irritable look on her face.

"I hate taking human form," she muttered, "So many weird…emotions."

By then, I had nothing left to say. So, that's just what I did; nothing. I kept my mouth shut and walked over to the nearest tree I could find and climbed it to the top branch, and once I got to the top, there was nothing in my sight but the infinite numbers of stars in the sky. For that moment, it was all I could think of.

"Nice job tonight, Rachel," I said.

She kept her eyes to the ground and her arms folded across her chest as she muttered, "Thanks."

"You see them yet, Megan?" Amari asked.

"Nope," I said keeping my eyes fixed on the stars.

And it was silent for the moment. Amari had decided to take a nap on the grass while Rachel got started on a fire. At this point, it would have easy to assume that they weren't going to show up, that we could just go home, but for beings like us, nothing was ever easy. That is, until I saw lights in the distance.

I jumped to the ground, "Rachel!"

Her head shot up, "What is it?"

"I saw lights coming in this direction," I stated.

"Are you sure it's them?" she asked.

"I'm not completely positive, but who else would it be? There aren't any roads around this area."

The roaring sound of engines suddenly grew louder and closer with every word we spoke. Rachel then looked at me and without hesitation, quickly put out the fire.

"Go transparent," she said before disappearing. I did the same and silently waited for something to happen.

The engines suddenly came to a stop and the sound of a car door slammed shut. "Megan!" I hear Rachel whisper.

"Dude, be quiet!" I whisper back.

"But-" she says.

"Ssh!"

I waited silently in the thin air for someone or something to show up when something broke the silence. A long and loud snore came from the darkness. I realized that we had forgotten Amari.

"Crap," I mumbled, "Amari…"

Her snores continued on as I made my way towards her, trying to wake her up.

"For God's sake, Amari, wake up!" I whispered.

"No burritos for pandas…" Amari muttered.

Growing footsteps filled the atmosphere and drew closer by the minute.

"Come on!" I said.

Seeing that there were no solutions left, I hesitantly made way towards Rachel and silently waited for the roaring sound of nearing engines to die down.

It all stopped.

**Amari's Point of View:**

I could really use a waffle right about now.

"For God's sake, Amari, wake up!" I hear someone whisper.

Drowsily, the words 'No burritos for pandas' escape from my lips before I flip over on my side and continue napping. Footsteps suddenly scurry away and my silent snores fill the air along with the annoying sound of engines. Whoa- engines? Hm, probably nothing serious; I'll just go transparent.

"We know you're here," growls a low voice, "Why do you bother to hide?"

Now I know it's not the guys, unless Jay suddenly became a man and decided to join the Underworld.

"Should we not just leave?" says another voice, "They do not wish to fight, which means we can take what is ours."

"Are you a fool?! We are the darkness, we take what is ours and leave them with something to remember our names!" the low voice responds.

"Don't you bet on it…" I mutter softly.

"We shall retrieve it at the third moon," retaliated the low voice.

With the sound of sand-like material whooshing through the air, the two un-seeable beings left the scene, with us standing in the darkness.

**Rachel's Point of View:**

Megan and I emerged from our transparent forms and watched as Amari's form lit up the area.

"Well that was fun!" she said idiotically.

"Why can't we just be left alone?" I moan while crashing towards the ground.

"It's just like Paradise, Rachel," Megan explains, "There's a war going on every day."

I scowl and fold my arms, "You always have to bring that up."

"Amari!" a voice shouts.

I jerk up into a sitting position.

"They're here!" Amari exclaims excitedly.

"Is it really them?" I ask.

Megan didn't respond. I quickly stood up and watched as Amari used her power to light up the entire space we were in.

"Whoa! Turn that light down! It's blinding me!" a familiar voice shouts.

Amari did as requested and dimmed her light to reveal five figures slightly being shown in Amari's light.

"Roller coaster buddy!" Amari shouts excitedly as she tackles Lloyd to the ground.

"Why….."Lloyd moans.

Kai snapped his fingers and flicked a small flame towards the fire pit and made a new fire appear. Cole pushed his way through the group, "Rachel!"

My face lit up as I ran over to Cole and gave him a huge hug.

"Best friend!" I yelled.

I took a peek over Cole's shoulder and watched as Zane and Megan shyly waved to each other from a distance.

"It feels awesome to see you guys again!" Cole says after letting me go.

"It feels like it's been forever!" Jay states.

"It's good to see you guys too," Megan says.

"It's been only a year and you guys are acting like it's been a lifetime," Amari says slickly.

"Yeah that's great and all, but can you get off me now?" Lloyd says with annoyance.

Amari rolled off of Lloyd's body and lied on the grass with her eyes facing towards the stars while Lloyd sat up and glared at Amari with an irritated expression.

"Anyway…." started Lloyd, "What did you call us for?"

"When we last saw you guys, Dimitri was trying to take your elemental powers and fuse them together to give himself more power," Megan explained.

"But that didn't really end up so well," said Amari.

"What he created was a tear in the immortality layers between Paradise and the Underworld. That tear released demons from the Underworld into Paradise and parts of the Earth, including Ninjago," continued Megan.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Jay asked.

"That's the thing," I said, "We don't know. We can understand what they want with me, Megan, and Amari, but what we can't get is why they are targeted towards you guys."

"Demons have a way of taking possession of mortals and messing with their lives here on Earth," mentioned Amari.

"This is so weird," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, it's confusing," Amari said casually.

"We'll try to explain more on our way back home," I mentioned.

Cole's face tensed up, "Yeah, about that…."

"We know you raided our house," I said.

"How-" Zane started.

"Hello, angels," Megan said while pointing at all of us.

"All right then," Zane said.

"Let's get back before it's sunrise," Lloyd suggested.

"Good idea," Amari said while jumping to her feet.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kai said, "Where's Blaire?"

We all froze. I looked at Megan while she turned away and looked at Amari who was staring back at me.

"Uh…" Amari mumbled.

"Um," Megan said.

"She's….not….coming back," I hesitated to say.

Kai gave me a look of shock as the group remained silent, not knowing what to say.

**Sooooo, it's me! I hoped you liked my first chapter and I hope I don't have too many grammar mistakes! Lol Please leave great reviews and I will see you next Monday with a new, and hopefully better, chapter! Bye! :D**


	2. What Did You Just Say?

**Chapter Two**

**What Did You Just Say?**

**Kai's Point of View:**

My eyes were wide and my body froze. _She's not coming back?_

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" Zane asked.

The angels refused to make eye contact and hesitated to answer until finally, someone spoke up.

"She was too weak…." Amari explained, "She lost a huge percentage of her powers so you guys could be set free."

"And when we banished Dimitri to the Unknown, the last of her powers disintegrated back to Paradise; where she's supposed to stay until she regenerates again," Rachel added.

"How long is that supposed to take?" Lloyd asked.

"Some angels regenerate quicker than others," Megan stated, "But Blaire is one of General's most important angels. He could keep her there for— God knows how long!"

I was in shock, I literally had no words.

"We're sorry, Kai," Amari said softly.

Hairs on the back of my arms and neck suddenly stood up as my cheeks began to burn slightly.

"Dude, you okay?" Cole asked.

For a moment I refused to respond, "Y—Yeah! I'm just fine. Let's just get back home and talk more about….this."

Ignoring the emotions running through my head, I turned around and started to head back to my blade cycle. It was depressing. Thinking that someone you cared about wasn't coming back to see you one last time.

"I can't jump to conclusions," I say as I slip my helmet on. "She did say that some angels regenerate faster than others."

The engine revs up and I take off, but I can't help but keep my thoughts locked on the same subject. It was like it was glued onto my brain, on complete lockdown. This was someone that I cared so much about. Someone that I had gotten incredibly close to, and one who risked everything to help others. And look at me, a selfish jerk with nothing to think about but the past. How could I have let this happen? If I had done something when I had the chance, Blaire would have been here right now.

"Face it, Kai," I say out loud, "Even if you did do something, it wouldn't have helped or changed anything." And though this was a very bad and emotional situation for me, the worst was just about to come.

It happened too quick. The whole thing was up in flames and was rapidly getting extremely hot. I couldn't move at all, and I knew for sure that I had at least a couple broken bones.

I moaned in pain, "Ah…man." My vision grew blurrier by the second as a ringing noise started to pound constantly through my ears. Pain was coursing through my side, I couldn't move at all. And just when things seemed like nothing could make this situation worse, a branch from the tree broke. It was black as night, clearly partly turned to ash, and heading straight for me.

Well, I guess this was it; death by a flaming tree branch. At least that's what a thought until something incredible happened.

It was like something huge had come up on me and taken me by surprise. With an incredible strange, they, or it, pulled me out of the way with such force just before the flaming branch hit me. I was in surprise; curious as to who or what had just saved me. It couldn't possibly have been anybody from the team.

"Oh my god! Kai!" someone's voice filters through. Yet before I was able to see who it was, the natural system took its course and slowly but surely, my vision suddenly began to diminish in a bright white light.

"_Mind telling me where I am?" I asked._

"_Mind telling me what you're doing with a broken leg?" she responded._

_I rolled my eyes, "Who are you? Why did you bring us here?"_

_She smiled and said, "You guys blacked out while fighting that dragon, so I decided to help!"_

"_Thanks, but I'm pretty sure we could've handled it."_

"_Oh, yeah, you handled it pretty well. I liked that maneuver you used; getting beaten up by a dragon and letting him get away, very clever."_

"_Whatever, can you at least tell me your name?" She grinned under mask._

"_Blaire." She said as she removed her mask, "My name is Blaire."_

**Amari's Point of View:**

"Oh my fudge, he's dead!" I yelled.

"Amari, shut up. He's not dead!" Rachel responded.

"He does look like crap," I pointed out.

"Really man? He almost died and you're saying that?" Cole said.

"Hey, you can't kill what goes on up there."

**Yeah, this was short. I ran out of ideas. -_- I'll think of something better next Monday. Bye! :)**


	3. Well, That Just Happened

**Chapter Three**

**Well, That Just Happened…**

**Amari's Point of View:**

"Is he okay?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, he's fine," I answered, "He'll just be sore for a while."

"I'm going to try and find some of Blaire's water," Megan said before leaving the room. Rachel looked up from her phone for a split second before retreating her eyes back to the screen. "Yeah, I'm going back to what used to be my 'room'." She ended the sentence by shooting a small glare at Cole and Lloyd, then walking out of sight.

"I think I'm leaving too," Cole finally said, "There's a new video game I've been meaning to try out for a while. Zane? Lloyd? You guys coming?"

"I could go for some games," Lloyd answered.

"I'd like to join!" Zane said

"I call player one!" Cole shouted while running out the door.

Lloyd and Zane proceeded after him, leaving me and Jay alone in the room with a sleeping Kai.

"So what do you wanna do with him?" I asked while leaning on the side of his bed.

"Let's put his hand in warm water!" Jay exclaimed excitedly.

"While drawing mustaches and goatees on his face with a permanent marker?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be a prank without it!"

"I'll get the water!"

"I'll get the Sharpie!"

**Megan's Point of View:**

"I can't find it anywhere!" I said in frustration.

Rachel, who was distracted as always, grunted and continued to mess with her phone. "It would nice if you'd help me for once."

"Yeah…..th—that's nice," she mumbled.

I scowl and continue to look through the cabinets. Nothing but empty medicine bottles and old papers tumble out. If only there was more left. I mean, I know it's in here somewhere. It had to be in the same place I left it the last time I used it, which wasn't long ago.

"Hey Megan?" Amari said while peering through the doorway. "Where's the permanent marker?"

I let out a small sigh, "I don't know. Somewhere in the kitchen drawer?"

"Okay thanks!"

Amari hurried off down the hall towards the kitchen as I continued to shuffle through the drawers. Suddenly she came back. "By the way…" She tosses me a bottle. "I found it in the bathroom. Bye!"

Amari hurried off once more, leaving me staring in frustration at the bottle labeled 'Blaire's Water'.

"I'm going to leave before that face of yours turns into ruby red fire truck," Rachel commented.

"Get out." I say through clenched teeth.

**Kai's Point of View:**

"Oh my gosh, it's actually working!" Jay snickered.

"Okay, time for the goatee," Amari said.

I was slowly waking up to the feeling of something gliding across my chin, and just when my eyes were fully open—

"Dude, he's waking up!" Jay exclaimed.

"What the—"

"Oh crap," Amari mumbled.

I sat up, "What are you guys doing? And why am I all wet?!" Amari and Jay stood there snickering without answering my question. Then out of nowhere, Megan suddenly walked in holding a bottle in her left hand and an irritated expression, "What the heck are you guys doing?"

"Uuuhhh…." Jay stuttered.

"Jay did it!" Amari shouted before disappearing into thin air. Megan shot her attention towards Jay, to which he retaliated by running out the door. "I swear I'm going to kill both of them one day….."

I snorted, "One day…" Her face forms into a frown.

"Don't you start, I can have your deadline shortened!" she yells. "Just take this. I'm done."

With that said, she hands me a bottle labeled 'Blaire's Water' and I couldn't help but just tear up a bit.

"Just take a drop, okay? We'll all be in the room down the hall discussing the plan. See you there," Megan explained.

**Once again, I'm out of inspiration! Some writer I am… Anyway, thanks for reading this terrible chapter and stay tuned for a new (and hopefully better) chapter next Monday! If you have any ideas for a chapter in this story, please PM me and really, send me some ideas, you can tell I'm dying XD Bye!**


	4. So, What Now?

**Chapter Four**

**So, What Now?**

**Rachel's Point of View:**

"Alright, our latest 'attack' was here," Megan said while circling a spot on the map with her pencil. "Recently, they have been coming at us from point B and E. At each spot, they have left no type of trace behind, which means that we won't be able to track them down and predict their next attack point."

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Kick their butts to the moon of course! Right?" Amari commented.

"Mark Nine said it himself," Megan began, "This kind cannot be driven out by anything but prayer."

"But that can't be all we can do!" Cole retaliated, "If these guys are as dangerous as you say they are, shouldn't we be doing more than just prayer?"

"Revelation sixteen, 'For they are demonic spirits, performing signs, who go abroad to the kings of the whole world, to assemble them for battle on the great day of God the Almighty.'"

Jay ran his hand through his hair, "This makes no sense."

"It seems no occasion ever 'makes sense' to you, Jay," Zane mentioned.

Jay's cheeks slightly began to turn red and his eyebrows suddenly stitched together in a straight line.

"I swear I'm gonna-"

"Drop it, Jay."

"Got any other ideas, Megan?" Amari asked. Megan did not make eye contact and continued to pace around the room, gently holding her chin between her right thumb and index finger.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Nya protested, "What if we-"

Then out of nowhere, a loud banging came to the door of the room were in, and slowly Amari walked to the door and creaked it open slightly, only to tumble to the ground as an effect of Lexis bursting through air and into the room; barking and whimpering constantly without end.

"What's gotten into her?" Cole asked.

"Lexis, what's the matter?" Megan asked.

Lexis did not respond, but only circled and jumped to the questioning sound of our voices. Very much like…a normal dog.

"Why isn't she-" Then something incredibly shocking occurred. In the tense air that was currently forming, Amari suddenly let out a piercing shout and clawed at her chest before forcefully hurling herself towards the ground. In an instant, I ran to her side.

**Narrator's Point of View:**

And the room filled with intense worry as Cole, Jay, Zane, Rachel, and Megan, waited silently for a response from the flushed faced Amari.

"Amari, can you hear me?" Rachel questioned. No response.

"What's happening!?" Jay cried.

"Megan…" said Cole.

"What is it?" Megan asked. Cole only responded by making his eyes grow wide and slowly raising his finger to point in the direction of what was going on behind her. Now scared and confused, Megan turned her attention towards her back, only to see a disturbing sight of flickering outlines of her bright yet low-lit wings.

"What the—

They disappeared and Amari's eyes snapped open, "Uh, excuse you! Your hand is on my butt!"

And quickly realizing her blunder, Rachel snatched her hand away with a constant face of disgust. Kai walked into the room, "Hey, what'd I miss?"

**Kai's Point of View:**

"What's going on?" To be honest, I really didn't want to ask considering that they looked like something that came out of a really bad lab experiment. "Are you guys gonna answer or….."

"Something is definitely wrong," Zane pointed out.

"What's happening to us?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean us? We're all fine," Amari stated. Rachel gave a confused look, "What are you talking about? This stuff happened not two seconds ago, and you started it."

"Me?" She pondered, "I didn't do anything."

"You mean you don't remember?" Jay asked.

"Apparently not."

**Lexis' Point of View:**

What's happening to me? Why can't I understand what anyone's saying? Why can't I communicate with them anymore?

"Hey!" I shouted, "What's with you guys? Why can't you hear me!?" Nothing.

"Quit playing around! Answer me already!"

**Yep, that was it! Another chapter for today! Hope you guys liked it! Be sure to review and PM me if you have any questions! :D**


	5. This Can't Be Happening Now

**Chapter Five**

**This Can't Be Happening Now**

**Megan's Point of View:**

"Well, this is just great!" Amari shouted.

"Do you think he's trying to do another one of his tests?" Rachel comments.

Amari gives a look of irritation at the ceiling above her, "He better not be, because I don't plan on going through this crap again!"

"Hey, that's our father you're talking about, remember?" I said.

"Wait," Cole starts. "So you guys know what's going on?"

"With us, yes. With Lexis, no," Amari replied.

"Every once in a while, He and General decide to give us these tests. Tests that will help us understand how to deal with things on Earth without the use of our powers. Which means from now on we are fully human until He changes us back," I described thoroughly.

"And how long does that usually last?" Nya asked.

"It's hard to say," says Rachel.

"It's kind of like when angels regenerate," Amari adds. "The amount of time depends on the setting and/or person."

Everyone exchanged looks of confusion and interest to one another. The minutes ticked by as I skipped back to the battle strategy subject. It took a while explain, and there were a few complicated questions here and there, but I made it through and cleared the air.

To be fully honest, I couldn't help but catch the small smiles coming from each of their faces once we finished our small meeting and decided to sit around each other on the ground and few bean bags we had. We all laughed and discussed with each other, telling stories and sharing embarrassing moments we had all experienced sometime in our lives. It was nice.

Then, at some point, we all just fell asleep; right there on the spot. I couldn't blame anybody; after all, we had been awake literally all throughout the night.

**Amari's Point of View:**

Yep, the day had been extraordinary. It felt like we hadn't had good days like this in forever.

It was nearly daybreak when it happened. I'd gotten up for only a moment to get something to drink. As I was walking down the dark and dim-lit hallway, a crashing sound of breaking glass exploded into the air; causing me to jump and scurry a few steps down the way I came.

"What the-" I muttered.

Slowly taking large, silent steps back up the hallway, I peered over the corner of the wall and saw nothing but broken glass scattered across the floor; along with a think piece of something barely shimmering in the small light.

Making sure the coast was clear; I flip the light switch on and cautiously walk over to the rims of glass. Finally, I got a better look at the thick object and realized that it was a large stone with a piece of paper tied on it.

Now a normal person would have read the note and told someone about it, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm definitely FAR from normal. So, in my instinct, I clutched the stone I my hand and jump out the window to the cascade of jungle trees below; preceding my journey to find out where this came from and who meant business.

_6:02 a.m._

Roaming the forests of Ninjago, what else is new?

"Okay," I say out loud. "If I were a creepy stalker slash major league pitcher who likes to leave weird notes in people's homes, where would I be?" Keeping that thought in mind, I continued down the thick, grassy surface of the long and endless sights of the remaining forest.


	6. On An Adventure We Go

**Chapter Six**

**On An Adventure We Go**

**Lexis' Point of View:**

How on Earth did she not notice me, and where was she going with that rock? Honestly, I still wonder how I even came to these guys in the first. Oh, right…Blaire. Well, a dog has to be faithful to their family. I ran towards the window and screamed, well—barked, 'PARKOUR!' as I jumped onto the trees then to the grassy ground below.

"Okay, Amari. What kind of game are you playing this time?"

I followed each of her footprints by pacing quickly in each indent in the ground with each paw. Within just a few minutes, I then realized that I was coming to the edge of a mountain. _I better go slow so I don't slip._

"Come on, Lexis….don't slip, don't—AAH!"

The next thing I knew, my back legs were sliding down the slippery and muddy grass; quickly sliding me towards what seemed like another set of green trees.

"Well, if this is the end, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry I ate all of those chocolate cupcakes even when I wasn't supposed to!" I whimpered. "I'm also sorry that I threw up in Zane's room afterwards and blamed it on Jay because I wasn't Dog enough to say that Lloyd did it! For the love of God, just let me live!"

Water splashes up around me, along with mud and green lily pads. I'm alive?

"Ha! I'm alive!" I shouted.

"And sitting on my head!" A Russian accent yells. I quickly jump off and watch as my newest acquaintance cautiously stood up and shook the water off of his body. "Honestly, the nerve of some people."

"Sorry man," I apologized.

"Hmph. And vhat are you supposed to be anyvway, some kind of German Shepherd?" He says with a huff.

"Black and Bay, and you are?"

"Western Siberian Laika. I'm surprised you didn't notice after falling flat on my back, smart one."

My ears drew back, "Hey! You know I didn't do that on purpose, and I said I was sorry!" This 'wolf' had some guts.

"Do us a favor, puppy, take your tail somewhere else and make sure not to bump into me again." He starts to move away from the scene, but I jump in front and make sure he stops in his tracks.

"Just who do you think you are?" I question irritably.

"Me?" he says. "I'm the dog two times your size, pigeon. Now, out of my vway."

"So you really think you can just shove me aside and keep walking? Believe me, you've got another thing coming. And my name is not puppy nor pigeon, it's Lexis."

He gives me a smirk and says, "Zeus."

**Rachel's Point of View:**

"Morning everybo—

"Don't walk there, there's glass!" Cole yells. My foot stops in midair, and I suddenly notice the bits and pieces of broken glass spread across the floor.

My attention faced towards the broken window that was letting in the cool, morning mist. "What the heck happened here?

"Somebody must have thrown something at the window last night while we were sleeping," Kai explained.

"How come nobody heard anything?" I asked.

"Maybe it's because sparkplug over here wouldn't stop snoring like a pig until five a.m.!" Cole responded.

"Hey, at least I don't eat cake in the middle of the night for 'pure protein'," Jay retaliated.

Cole growled, "You…"

"Hey, where's Lexis? I haven't seen her since that little 'freak-out' she had." Megan's face suddenly grew tense, "I haven't seen her at all, or Amari."

"Do you think they might have stepped out or something?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmph, knowing Amari she did more than just step out," I stated. "I say we spend a morning in town and try to find out exactly who did this."

"What about Amari and Lexis?"

"Don't worry about her," Megan says. "The pandas are with her."


	7. Update

Hey guys! This is a quick update I'm doing on Ninjago: Journey's Wings. So, I'm very sorry to say that I cannot upload a new chapter today due to a bit of technical difficulties with my computer. -_- Yeah...sorry. I promise that I WILL upload the chapter next Monday along with the original chapter for next week. Once again, sorry for the small inconvenience! :3


	8. Into Town

**Chapter Seven**

**Into Town**

**Amari's Point of View:**

Hm, a fresh morning into town to track down a jerk who's about to get their pants knocked off. It's going to be nice not to be held back by anybody.

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_ In a short distance and speed, Lexis is seen running across the pathway that leads under the tall red, wooden Shinto leading into the village; kicking dust clouds along the way. "Hey buddy!" My hand runs through her thick fur while she swishes her tail across the dirt surface. "What're you doing here? Did you follow me?"

Lexis pants happily and sits on the ground, begging for more scratches and pets. "Say," I start. "You wanna help me with something?" She lets out a few more barks and excitedly jumps up and circles me. I can't help but laugh along, "Alright! Alright!"

Kneeling back towards the ground, I slip the rock out of my front pocket and draw it near her muzzle; letting her run her snout over every inch of it. "See if you can sniff this kid out."

She pulls away from the rock and sneezes once before she shook off the dirt that was covering her coat and started sniffing the ground for anything that might have matched the scent. In little to no time, she pointed her snout in the direction of the market that lead straight into the larger and more well-known area of the village. "Nice job! Let's go!"

_About a half hour later_

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" She lets out a grunt and continues sniffing the ground, leading me even deeper into the market place. I let out a long groan of boredom, "Why am I bothering?"

Lexis then stops dead in her tracks. She stares at the empty road ahead that leads to a bridge hovering over the raging rapid river; most likely the one that forms from Blaire's waterfall.

Lexis lets out an alerting grunt which grabs my attention. "What is it?" I ask as I get closer. Her snout is still pointed towards the bridge, and I can see someone standing at the outer edge of the wood planks that make up the base of the bridge. Lexis takes off.

**Cole's Point of View:**

"So how exactly are we going to find this guy?" I ask.

"The best way to find him…or her, is to find whomever matches the DNA analysis we took earlier. Do you think you can read that back again, Zane?" Rachel says.

A blue holographic screen rolls up from Zane's arm and multiple charts and picture graphs show up, "The only evidence I managed to pick up was a piece of green hair-like string. It's made of 100% nylon and only 80% saran. It doesn't seem like thread, but it doesn't seem like any type of human hair. My best guess would be that it is some type of doll hair."

"Doll hair?" I questioned.

"Okay, so all we need to do is find a giant possessed doll with green hair and a crazy obsession with rocks," Jay remarked. "Another day in paradise for us!"

**So yeah, that's the end of this chapter! This was really all I could get so I'm sorry that it wasn't what you expected and yes, I am a HUGE promise breaker but remember, I am only human XD *see what I did there?* My computer is still acting up and I'm typing incredibly fast as I speak before it shuts down again. SOOO, yep! God have mercy on my crappy technology.**


	9. Shots Fired

**Chapter Eight**

**Shots Fired**

**Amari's Point of View:**

The last I can remember was Lexis leading me to the front of a local community college, and then suddenly growling like crazy and making her fur prick up like an insane wolf. What was she up to?

"Lexis?" With my body turned and now facing her, my arm slowly raises and nears to the top of her head to pet her and make sure she was still sane, but immediately when I did that, she curled her upper lip wide enough to show her fangs. In shock, I pull my arm back fast enough to make me hit myself in the chest. Dang, if she was so angry at me, then why in the world wasn't she looking at me? Wait a minute….

My honey colored eyes dart in the direction Lexis was looking, but to my surprise there was nothing or nobody there. Yet while staring in the empty space, I could have sworn that I heard somebody talking, more like yelling. Whoever it is must be a really bad or angry person considering Lexis wasn't taking much of a liking to them. Well, curiosity killed the cat my butt, I'm going to go check it out.

Again like always, Lexis clamps her teeth down into the fabric of my pants; preventing me from walking any further.

"If you're scared about me possibly getting hurt, you can just come with me." I assure. But Lexis continues to whine and whimper and protest by tugging on my pant leg.

"Okay, that's it!" I shout in frustration. "Sit!" Instantly, she obeys and sits. "Now stay!"

**Lexis' Point of View:**

She….put me….in a sit…..and stay… She put ME in a sit…..and stay! NO FREAKING WAY! She wants to get in some type of trouble? Fine! But I might as well be there in case anybody even dares to mess with one of my girls. What am I saying? Nobody could really be that stupid enough to mess with her as long as I was around! All right…..now, where did she go?

"Down the empty space…." I muttered to myself while walking along. "And behind a building? No, in an alley, right? Grr…"

"Who do you think you are, little girl?" says a voice.

"Oh no." I was right. She had run into trouble. This'll be fun.

"Would you let go of me?!" Amari shouts.

"Um, I don't know. Can you—

And that very sorry excuse for a boy, said something that no girl nor loyal companion ever wants to hear. That's when I snapped.

There was a hot, lava-like sensation that flowed gently down my spine and the feeling of my fur slightly rising up with my anger as I tried to refrain myself from drawing my claws out. Turning the corner, I can now see Amari, with her back faced towards me, standing in front of two large and older guys. A low growl escapes from me and Amari turns around to finally notice my furiousness.

"Hey, little girl I'm still talking to you!" With that said, he grabs her upper arm and pulls her forcefully back towards him. Enough…IS ENOUGH!

In the open chance that I had, I flew through the air and snapped down into his arm, which caused him to release Amari and give her a chance to move on to the other bloke. I watched my enemy squirm around trying to get up and reach for something, but I reacted quickly and moved upwards to drive my teeth into his shoulder.

"Don't you dare think about it!" I roared.

Now this was where things got even more intense. As I held this idiot in place, I caught a glimpse of Amari and "Lee"—as the back of his jacket read—scuffling a few more times before he had the nerve to suddenly pull out a switchblade. I can then see his arm swing across the air, and before anyone can even notice, he's already made a cut on her lower lip; blood drips to the ground. That didn't stop her.

Before "Lee" can swing again, Amari swiftly glides under him and digs her elbow into his shoulder blade while her ankle in front of his and finally making him fall; the blade falling out of reach. Lee flips on his back and watches Amari swing across the left side of his face. With a now red and swollen face, Lee lands on the ground again before Amari raises her foot and firmly stomps on his—

"Amari!" Rachel shouts.

Oh crap.

**Rachel's Point of View:**

Amari looks up at me with wide eyes and Lexis releases some random guy; lowering both her ears in embarrassment and putting her tail between her legs in fear. The both of them left the two guys groaning on the ground and walked towards us.

"What in God's name were you doing to those guys!?" Megan exclaimed. "And why is your lip bleeding like crazy?!"

"Don't worry about me," Amari says. "Worry about those guys that pulled a blade out."

"They did what?!" Nya asked.

"This is why you shouldn't go out without us!" I stated.

"What is it with you guys about me going out by myself? I may be the youngest, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" she yelled.

"And yet you ended up getting yourself sliced with a blade!"

"Yes, and that guy got his lucky charms smashed in, so what?"

"I'm agreeing with Rachel. You really need to have some sense, Amari." Megan quoted.

"Have some sense?! What the heck do you think you're saying? You think I can't take care of myself because I 'don't have any sense'?"

"We know you can't take care of yourself!" I screamed.

"Oh and you can?" she protested. "If I recall precisely, it's your dumb butt that's always gotta be so negative about everything every time were in a small jam while we're on a mission!"

"And if I recall precisely, it was YOUR ignorant and stupid fault that got attacked and got Jesse killed!"


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys. It's me TheRealBlaireNightwing and I'm here with another update. So recently I've been debating on whether or not I should continue this story. Yep, it's come to this...**

**I mean, I'm just being real. I'm not getting as many reviews as I did on my original Ninjago story, nor as many favorites/follows, and I'm kind of getting a bit upset since the newest season of Ninjago is already a bigger hit than the last season (EVERYBODY can agree with me on that one). So, I'm still kind of skeptical about putting this story up for adoption or just giving up on it.**

**These decisions are not final, but I am HIGHLY considering them.**


End file.
